


Yank

by Shatterpath



Series: Once Upon an Alternate Universe [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Horseback Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on the heels of 'Dank'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yank

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my self-imposed Alphabet Challenge.

Thunder finally panics, but Emma and Philippe is too quick and a rough hand at his halter slows the freak out.

"Whoa boy, chill out."

When Thunder backs up, ignoring the commands from my body upon his back, Philippe merely sidles sideways, keeping Emma's hard hand on his halter. The panic only last moments, though admittedly long and scary moments, and he settles in trust beneath Emma's implacable demand for his acquiescence. 

"When did you get better with these horses than me?"

There's something hurt and almost sad in my outburst, making Emma smile kindly. "I keep telling you that I have good teachers. Especially you."


End file.
